My Way
by PeoplePerson
Summary: Harm and AJ have a heated argument, resulting in Harm talking a little more than he might like to. Set in season 5, after Overdue and Presumed Lost. Fiction rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

My Way.

Summary: Harm and AJ have a heated argument, resulting in Harm talking a little more than he might like to. Set in season 5, after Overdue and Presumed Lost.

Disclaimer: Well, if I did own JAG and the characters then I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer, now would I?

" Commander!" Admiral AJ Chegwidden was annoyed, and the whole office knew it. They also knew why. There could only really be one person in the whole of the JAG corps who could make the Judge Advocate General this angry. Commander Harmon Rabb ex-naval aviator and a damned good lawyer. Tons of skill and an ego to match. Some people called him the Admiral's pet, but when it came down to it, Harm could annoy AJ better than anyone.

" Yes sir?" Harm stuck his head round his office door, an innocent expression on his face, as if he new nothing about the Admiral's anger.

" My office. Now!" The last word was a shout that seemed to get behind the Commander and forceably propell him towards the other man's office and inside, past a shaking Petty Officer Tiner, who gave Harm a sympathetic glance before hurridly returning to work.

Satisfied, AJ turned and looked around the bullpen, whose occupants had suddenly become silent and extremely busy, and entered his ofice, closing the door behind him. he stalked round nehind his desk, and picked up a file, " How do you get yourself into these messes Harm?" He asked, his voice low, with a dangerous tone to it.

" Sir?" Harm cocked his head to one side, trying to look nochalant but not quite managing it. Being faced with an angry ex-SEAL who just happens to also be your commanding officer good put a dent in any man's resolve, " Don't know what you mean sir."

" Don't play coy with me Commander!" AJ all but bellowed, " I'm not talking about a specific incident, I'm talking about the little one's, ever since you got back from Australia, in fact, ever since you got back from the USS Patrick Henry. You're almost over the line Harm. Every week, every single week, there is some kind of comment, note or formal reprimand in your file. Every week! What is the matter with you?"

Harm was silent a minute, his jaw set, an angry look in his eyes, " Sir, with all due respect, that's unfair sir. I don't get in trouble every week and you know it. My records cleaner than a lot of lawyers my age."

" That maybe, but no one's ever shot up a courtroom ceiling before."

" Sir! That's was years ago sir. It's unfair to keep bringing that up." Harm relplied, in a very calm and controlled tone, seething with barely contained anger.

" Well, maybe you shouldn't have done it in the first place, Commander."

" Sir, can I go now, sir?"

At AJs nod, Harm stood to attention, saluted, and left, the door banging shut behind him.

" Damnit!" The Admiral said, slaming his fist down on his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

" Harm? You okay?" Mac poked her head round her friend's office door, " Hey, what's the matter?"

" Nothin'." Harm didn't look up from where he sat at his desk, arms crossed, head resting on them. His muffled voice suggested he'd either been asleep or crying.

" C'mon, something's up. How about I take you somewhere for lunch and you tell me then?"

Harm looked up, he had indeed been crying, " Anywhere I want?"

Mac smiled, " Sure."

AJ watched them leave, frowning at the evidence of Harm's tears. Maybe this was worse than he had thought.

Mac opened the door to her apartment and looked around cautiously.

" Checking for Mic?" Harm asked, jokingly.

" Don't even kid about it!" Mac replied, " He's in a bad mood at the moment." She frowned, " I wish I knew why." She half dragged harm into the apartment and sat him down on her couch. She got him a cup of hot chocolate, and sat down next to him.

" Haven't done this for a while." Harm commented, staring down into the chocolate, at the milk swirling round in the top.

" No. So what's up?" Mac asked, quickly changing the subject.

Harm smiled at her, not his usual grin, just a soft smile, " It's nothin'. Just, Admiral Chegwidden."

" How did I guess it was him? You two have got to stop provoking each other, I mean, you're supposed to be friends."

" I guess. He's just so... hard to get along with. Y'know? You can't say anything personal without the man getting on your back. It's just so... annoying!" Harm burst out. He looked at Mac, a slightly embarrased expression on his face, " And he keeps on bringing up that stupid thing with the gun, and the courtroom ceiling..." His voice trailed off as he saw the beggining of a smirk on Mac's face, " It's not funny!" He exploded.

" Sorry." Mac grinned, " It's just, well, it was pretty funny at the time." She explained apologetically, unable to keep her laughter under wraps.

" Well, maybe." Harm conceded, unable to keep a smirk off his face.

They both burst into laughter, then calmed down again, as Mac said, " You're right though. he treats you really unfairly. And he's not exactly nice to Bud and me all the time. But Harm, sometimes, what he's doing is manipulating us so we go and do exactly what he wants us to, what we should do, for our own good."

" Yeah. While making me feel totally crappy."

" Thought about telling him how you feel? Ask him down the bar tonight. That'll get the tow of you talking. In fact, let's have a party, just celebrate being alive, and being together for once."

" Ok. God knows, we could all do with it."

**Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Just needed some build up to the party. **

**You know you want to review, come on, just press that little blue button... that's it, go on!!! Thanks- peopleperson**


End file.
